


Unspoken Feelings

by paigethedumb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Feelings, i really have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigethedumb/pseuds/paigethedumb
Summary: George's take on Fundy and Dream's wedding.*Inspired by @/callistopt fan art on twt*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 23





	Unspoken Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I bet this has been written so many times, but alas here I am at 1am :]

The small piece of paper crinkles in his hand. He glances down again. Though his eyes are filled with tears, he reads: Dream and Fundy’s Wedding Invitation. 

George can no longer hold back his tears. They fall like rain into an ocean, dotting and smearing the festive paper. A paper that invokes joy for some, but heartbreak for others. He knows he should’ve told him sooner. George had officially lost his Dream. 

Well, not quite. But he’d be damned if he went down without a fight.

George had 4 hours until the wedding. Where did the time go? Well, George doesn’t know either. His days have been filled with calls to his ecstatic friend. A friend that he cares so deeply for, it was almost humorous. The humor being how bad George wanted to wrap his arms around him. To listen to his heartbeat and get lost in his eyes. Or even, pull at the collar of his shirt, so that he'd lean down and listen to the sweet nothings that would escape his mouth. 

Yet, George could never admit this to Dream. Every time time he would look at Dream, the man’s eyes would look at the other. Leaving George with his forlorn thoughts: why doesn't he look at me like that?

Without George's knowledge, Dream did gaze upon him. Dream’s eyes would dance from his dark ruffled hair, to the curves of his shoulders, then to his hands. Dream was mesmerized by George’s hands. Graceful and gentle, as if he were scared to break anything he touched. Whenever Dream noticed George’s view shift onto him, he would avert his eyes. After all, Dream was in love with another.

Standing in front of the mirror, George's eyes flash from his feet to his head. The suit he wore was nothing special, but it fit him nice. He hoped that one day it would impress someone. Seeing as he was losing his someone today, he no longer cared if it impressed anybody. 

He walked up to the church, the steeple rose high into the sky. George looked around and saw all of his friends standing outside conversing before the big event. Everyone but one person, Dream was nowhere in sight. George felt someone grab his arm, Sapnap was out of breath and declaring that, Dream needs to speak with you. As he feels himself being tugged away from the group of people. His mind is soon filled with racing thoughts, why does he want to talk to me of all people? Is he okay? What if something happened between him and Fundy.

Sapnap leads him into a small room in the church. Once they enter the room, George's eyes are immediately drawn to the corner chair. In a simple white gown, Dream sits with his head in his hands. His veil draped over his shoulders. When he hears the two cross the threshold, his head shoots up. Revealing his blood shot eyes, and tear stained face. His face is painted with pain, but it immediately softens when he locks eyes with George. 

George is brought to tears. To anyone who asked, he would say the sight of his friend in pain. He would never admit that it was the beautiful man before him. When Dream stands, George can’t help but let out a gasp. As he stands, his dress falls to the floor, revealing how it hugged Dream. As he moved, the light caught the fabric of the dress, causing it to glimmer. The dress is plain and white, but the way the light danced on it made up for the simplicity. While George was marveling at the elegant sight in front of him, he didn’t realise that his friend had pulled him into an embrace. 

He was brought back to reality by the soft sobs that filled the room. He was scared that they were escaping from his mouth, until he realized that they were from the boy pulling him close. George returned the hug and tried to comfort the other, still unsure of the cause of his pain. After 10 minutes of holding each other in silence, the bells of the church rang out. Indicating the upcoming ceremony. Sad glances were exchanged as they broke apart. The tears streaming down both of their faces indicated that neither of them were excited for the event about to take place. 

George was seated in the front pew. Painfully close to soon to be couple. Flowers were thrown down the aisle, laughs and smiles were exchanged. Until the church doors swung open, and Dream stepped into the room. Every eye in the room soon shifted to Dream, but his eyes were set forward. 

Dream knew that of looked at George, he wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears. Dream looked at Fundy, who’s eyes were already filled with tears. As he walked towards the altar where Fundy stood. He wished that George was the one waiting for him. If George was in Fundy’s place, Dream would run to the front of the church, and take the other in his arms. Dream would draw George near and never let him go. But alas, George wasn’t at the altar. He was sitting alone, in the front pew. 

George noticed how Dream fumbled with his bouquet of flowers, and how he drug his feet reluctantly as he moved towards the front of the church. Dream soon stood in front of Fundy, the two interlocking hands. Wilbur rambled about their union and the future the two would soon share. He turned to the crowd, and declared, is there anyone in this hall right now that has a reason why these two should not be wed? George breaks into a cold sweat. He feels the eyes of all of all of his friends shift towards him. Slowly, he meets Dream’s pleading gaze. Almost as if he could read Dream’s mind, he rises to his feet. 

If his friends weren’t looking at him before, they were now. George hears a small why escape Fundy’s mouth, as his hands cover his face. Tears stream down Dream’s face as he tries to suppress his smile. George races to the front of the church, interlocking hands with Dream. Hand in hand, the two race out of the church. Once they clear the final church doors, George pulls them behind a pillar. The two while gasping for air, meet eyes. 

George feels a small tug at his shirt, his gaze is interrupted by the soft lips of his best friend. It was a short, yet sweet, kiss that the two had both longed for. When they pull away, their small bubble of joy is ruined by the sounds of racing footsteps, the sobs of a heartbroken man, and an angry priest. 

Yet George couldn’t care less, he has the love of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo if you made it this far, thank you <3  
> Comments and constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
